


Despreocupado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No digo que no puedes hacer lo que te gusta. Sólo digo que hay nosotros también, hay a mí también; y que no sería mal si de vez en cuando tomaras la iniciativa y decidiera que quieres pasar un poco de tiempo juntos. Podrías sacrificar unas horas de tu tiempo, el videojuego no se escapa.”





	Despreocupado

**Despreocupado**

Oyó llamar a la puerta.

Una vez. Dos. Tres.

En fin, bofando, dejó el joystick and se puso en pie para ir a abrir.

Enfrente a sí encontró un Ohno con su solito aire tranquilo, que se relajó en una sonrisa en cuanto lo vio.

“No has contestado al teléfono todo un día.” le dijo, antes de saludarlo.

“Y buenos días a ti.” respondió el menor, irónico. Se puso a un lado, dejando que entrara.

Ohno miró alrededor, en ceño fruncido, mientras Nino se dirigía hacia el diván, tomando su móvil por una pila de cojines.

“No lo he oído sonar.” se justificó encogiéndose de hombros, y luego volvió sentado, tomando otra vez el joystick.

Ohno lo miró fijo, levantando las cejas en señal de resignación, y luego se dirigió hacia la cocina y puso el agua para el té.

“Ah, claro, siéntete como en casa.” oyó decir a Nino, la voz distraída, como si se fuera recordado improvisamente de las reglas del vivir civil.

“Pensaba que pusiéramos ir a comer algo, ¿Qué piensas? No pasa a menudo que tenemos tiempo libre, tendríamos que aprovechar de la ocasión.” le dijo el mayor, girándose a mirarlo cuando no recibió respuesta. Se limpió la garganta, y Nino levantó brevemente los ojos.

“¿Eh?” preguntó, ausente. Ohno fue indeciso si suspirar o reír, y al final eligió la segunda opción.

“¿Nuevo videojuego?” le preguntó, sentándose a su lado en el sofá. Nino asintió entusiasta, comenzando a explicarle en qué consistía el juego, donde había llegado y dándole todos los detalles de sus movimientos, indiferente al hecho que el mayor no estuviera entendiendo una palabra de lo que decía.

Ohno dejó que finiera uno o dos niveles más, y esperó que posara el joystick antes de hablarse de nuevo.

“Pues, estaba diciendo...” comenzó, pero el menor no lo dejó.

“Sí, ¿Qué estabas balbuceando antes? ¿Por qué has llegado?” le preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos para el prolongado contacto con la pantalla de la televisión.

“Decía que podríamos ir a comer algo juntos, dado que casi nunca tenemos tiempo para nosotros... y que tú has desaparecido por un día entero.” le hizo notar, esta vez con una leve acusación en la voz.

Nino bofó; no estaba la primera vez que Ohno, u otra persona, le decía algo para subrayar que, en cuanto tenía tiempo, se ponía enfrente a la televisión con un nuevo videojuego.

Le decían que tenía que salir, que no podía pasar su tiempo atrincherado adentro, que tenía que ser menos asocial.

Lo ponía malditamente de los nervios, pero nunca había tenido éxito de negar que lo que le hacían notar fuera verdad.

“Perdone. Sólo quería probar esto juego, dado que normalmente entre drama, programas y grabaciones no tengo un minuto libre para hacer algo que me guste _realmente_.” contestó, irónico y un poco enojado.

Ohno, enfrente a él, suspiró.

“No digo que no puedes hacer lo que te gusta. Sólo digo que hay nosotros también, hay _a mí_ también; y que no sería mal si de vez en cuando tomaras la iniciativa y decidiera que quieres pasar un poco de tiempo juntos. Podrías sacrificar unas horas de tu tiempo, el videojuego no se escapa.” le hizo notar, en la solita voz tranquila.

Nino sabía que no estaba realmente enfadado, sólo... exasperado, ¿quizás? Se daba cuenta de nunca haber sido equilibrado en su estilo de vida, ni en decidir cómo pasar su tiempo, pero nunca le había parecido un problema insuperable.

Se divertía, y eso era todo. No le parecía de hacer nada de equivocado, al final.

“Sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo con vosotros. Pero, siempre nos vemos al trabajo, pues si de vez en cuando tengo gana de escabullirme y quedarme en casa, no veo que haga de malo.” declaró, levantando las cejas en la tentativa de poner una cara inocente.

Ohno entrecerró los ojos y lo miró, como tratando de entender lo que tenía en la cabeza. Algo que nunca había hecho bien.

“Hay de malo que no es de vez en cuando. _Siempre_ estás cerrado en casa, y cortas contacto con el mundo.” miró alrededor. “¿Desde cuánto tiempo no ordenas un poco? ¿O comes? ¿O duermes?” aireó un listado de cosas que, lo sabía, Nino nunca había con regularidad.

El menor bofó, apoyando la espalda contra el diván y cerrando los ojos.

“No lo sé. Pero esto es mi estilo de vida, que te guste o no.” abrió los ojos de vuelta, riendo bajo. “Ninguna regla, ninguna responsabilidad. No tienes idea de cuánto _relajante _sea, vivir de esta manera.” concluyó.

Contra todo pronóstico, Ohno se echó riendo.

“Eres ridículo, ¿sabes?” le preguntó retóricamente, en voz extrañamente dulce. Se acercó al hombre, poniéndole un brazo alrededor la cintura y apoyándole la cabeza en un hombro. “No me interesa si te quedas en casa hasta el fin de tus días, si quieres seguir jugando con tus malditos videojuegos. Sólo, sabes, existen personas afueras que se preocupan para ti.” dijo, en una sonrisa titubeante.

Nino suspiró, acariciándole la cabeza, absorto.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero nunca iba a admitirlo.

No reglas, no responsabilidad.

Podía ser divertido, claro, pero no estaba exactamente verdad.

Al final, mantener relaciones con los otros era su responsabilidad también, ¿no? Era su responsabilidad llamarlos de vez en cuando, salir con ellos, sin limitarse a verlos cuando el trabajo se lo imponía.

Hizo mala cara.

La responsabilidad estaba mayor cuando se trataba de Ohno, claro. Sin embargo, Nino se había habituado a esa rutina, habituado a ser malcriado por él, habituado que fuera él a buscarlo, y nunca lo contrario.

Se alejó un poco, sentándose recto y tratando de aguantarse.

“Vale, tienes razón. Al final, a mí también me gusta pasar un poco de tiempo juntos.” dijo, sonriendo cuando vio la cara del mayor iluminarse.

“¿De verdad?” su tono estaba sorprendido, probablemente porque no estaba muy habituado a ganar en sus discusiones. La sonrisa de Nino se acentuó.

“Claro.” asintió, luego rio bajo. “Puedes quedarte a mirarme jugar.”

Ohno lo miró fijo, una mirada más perpleja que enojada.

No supo decir cuánto hubiera pasado, pero al final Nino lo vio encogerse de hombros y apoyarse al sofá, cruzando los brazos y dirigiendo su mirada a la pantalla de la televisión.

Estaban juntos, al final, pensó Nino.

Sin ninguna regla, y ninguna responsabilidad.


End file.
